Eternally
by Five seas
Summary: Their love was strong enough to pass through time. Can't it pass through their reserve and heal painful memories? A thunderstorm and two shamans. Ren and Anna oheshot.


**So... A little present for Kristine93, not much but...well, this is something I wrote in a sudden inspiration. I'm not a great fan of the couple, but the fabule seemed to fit them perfectly. The lyrics are from the song "Anywhere" by Evanescence. **

**So...I do not own Shaman King or Evanescence or anything.

* * *

**

Eternally 

_In a far away land, there was a kingdom, ruled by a mighty prince. He was a great warrior and had but one true love-a young woman, brave and smart, who lived in his palace. Soon after they became engaged, but the prince's fiancé was captured, her memories-erased, and she was made to marry a complete stranger. The prince was ready to give out anything to have his beloved back, but he was threatened that if he were to try and give her back her memories, she'd die and their spirits would never meet even in the land of spirits. The prince had to step back and look on as his love married someone else, but he didn't give up. _

_The legend says that he's still somewhere out there….looking for her.

* * *

_

Ren Tao rested his head on the pillow and looked out the window. It had been a long, hot day. And when I said hot I mean HOT LIKE HELL. To make things worse he had to train all the time outside. He didn't get a heart attack because he was smart enough to stay out of the sun. Rest and sleep was the only thing natural to follow.

Nevertheless, his skin was burned and he couldn't get any sleep. He turned and rolled all over the bed but he couldn't close his eyes for a second. With an unhappy growl he got up and walked around the room, his naked feet leaving marks on the cold floor.

Ren looked around. It had been many years since he had thought of his life. He had different moments-good and bad. Falls and rises. Yoh had defeated him in the final battle in the Shaman tournament. Ren had failed like the last fool, allowing his emotions to get in the way. But he had indeed, taken over as the head of the Tao clan, regardless of all. He looked after his sister until she married, and even if he had never truly loved a creature in his life, he felt good. He didn't regret anything.

His room was small and humble-a bed, a table and a tea pot were the only things he kept. Of course, the next room was a gigantic wardrobe and his weapon was always within his reach. But his habits were really simple-he didn't keep useless stuff in the room he used the most.

Something about a man's room says a lot about his personality, June had told him some time ago. Maybe it was true. Ren was 20 years old, a multimillionaire and, by all means, really handsome, but he wasn't close with his friends and, what was more, he didn't even consider a girlfriend.

Ren chased away the thought. He liked girls, he really did. But…none of his female acquaintances were smart or strong or free-minded enough to interest him. Looks didn't matter to him-material things in a whole didn't. No offence-girls in most cases were just dumb or after his money. What was he supposed to do?

He had gotten used to living on his own-with rare visits even from his sister, his closest relative. So why was he now feeling like suffocating? Why was he feeling cold? Was this some late hormonal burst? Why was he suffering the lack of a friend so much? No…not a friend. A friend wasn't the word. A lover was more like it.

He shrugged. He didn't want a girlfriend, he always repeated himself. It was just a nuisance. Things got out of control before he knew it. And he hated lack of control.

* * *

With a sigh of defeat, he went to his closet and dressed. There was no point of staying in his room if he couldn't sleep-he'd just get nervous with the stuff air. He needed a walk. 

He didn't have a direction-he just took the nearest road. His thoughts were blurry and he didn't realize how he found himself on the graveyard. He wouldn't know that either, but he tripped over a tombstone and fell.

He growled and got up, wiping the dirt from his face. He sat and looked around, while regaining himself. He wasn't scared-a shaman afraid of the graveyards would be…well, _unnatural_ the least. Maybe the word we're looking for is…surprised. He never expected to go that far.

He got up and looked up. The sky was full of stars and the moon was brighter than usual. If it wasn't for that **DAMN STUFF AIR** he would actually enjoy the night. _But_…he looked up again…that was a brilliant sky-royal blue, like a precious gem, not a single cloud to shadow its beauty. And _all_ those stars, tossed around like small diamonds by a careless god who wanted to please his favorites. Truly a beautiful night.

A noise ruined the silence-it was like someone had stepped on a dry stick. Ren quickly turned around and saw a small figure walking in his direction. Without feeling the least bit intimidated, he started progressing towards her.

"Her" was right-it was indeed a woman. Not a spirit or a demon, but a living, breathing human. Her steps were small, but not tottery-they were full of confidence and strength. It was the walk of someone really tired. It seemed as if she was feeling as much as at home as Ren felt in this place. But more importantly-HE knew HER.

She stopped, he stopped. They stood in the moonlight, examining each other, as if they wanted to make sure before they speak.

"Hello, Anna." Ren made the first step

"Hello…Ren." Anna Kyoyama replied.

They looked at each other for some time before they spoke again. Ren hadn't seen her for a while and he was surprised by all the changes that had occurred.

Anna had matured later than the other girls Ren knew. But it was definitely worth it. She was taller now, almost as tall as he was. Her figure was slim, but not skinny as it used to be. It had the forms of a grown woman, and obviously Anna's taste had also improved because she looked great. "Maybe the make-up's too much." He thought, and was right, because she had naturally beautiful features. The only thing that hadn't changed was the deep frown on her face…maybe even deeper, after certain events had happened.

_Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me  
And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free  
I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you  
And at sweet night, you are my own  
Take my hand  
_

"Well…that's a surprise." Anna said at last. Ren raised his eyebrows, snapped from his reverie. "Meeting you here, I mean."

"Why?" the words just escaped his mouth in his usual tone "I'm a shaman. I'm supposed to like graveyards."

"In the middle of the night? In this weather?" Anna's voice was full of disbelief.

"You're here too, aren't you?" he smirked and suddenly realized her clothes were a mess- her shoes were holding by a thread, her jeans were covered in mud. It seemed as if she had been on the road for days…without a vehicle. "Sit down, come on!" he quickly said, taking off his cape (he never went out without it, figures) and spread it on a little bench under a great chestnut.

Anna sat down carefully, as if she was trying to take as less space as she could. Ren stayed up.

"So…how's it going?" he asked after a short silence.

"Normal." She said, looking away.

"How are your studies going? Do you like university?"

"I don't know…I quit it after the end of this semester." She looked at him "I'm thinking of trying Oxford."

"Really? In England?" Anna had expressed her dislike in foreign countries many times. Why was she suddenly going so far?

"Yes…I've heard that it's nice out there."

"I see…" Ren thought about it for minute "How's your family?"

"Ok, I guess." She sighed.

"The Asakura's are doing well, aren't they? Have you heard from Yoh?" and he realized that he had asked the wrong question. Anna went white, but kept her countenance.

"I don't know….he's been busy with his new duties…and other things. You know…being married to your sister is a great responsibility."

Ren rolled his eyes. Yeah, that was an unpleasant theme. Yoh had married June…an year ago? Wow, time sure flies…

"Yes." He answered briefly.

The whole affair seemed wholly innocent to him at first. Yoh had fallen in love with June, after Pai Long had asked his lady for his freedom. June had given him what he wanted without thinking about the consequences and, afterwards, felt really lonely. Yoh had become her closest friend. Her consolation, her salvation from self-pity. He offered her a shoulder to cry on and, after a while, they had found out that they love each other.

Ren didn't object their marriage. After all, he wanted his sister to be happy….and Yoh WAS Shaman King.

But he had never thought about Anna's feelings.

"I…I'm sorry for bringing the question about." He said after a while "It hurts you, doesn't it?"

"No." She answered, eyes on the ground. "Of course it doesn't. Why should it?"

"It's just…a painful matter." Ren said. She fixed him curiously.

"Painful? I don't understand. It isn't."

Ren sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Well…at least I think it should be."

"How can you? It doesn't even concern you." Anna's voice was angry. Ren wanted to explain, but got lost in his own words. After a short pause he sighed and explained.

"You see…I am June's guardian and I had to give my consent to their marriage. I gave it, because I wanted my sister to be happy….but in fact it wasn't my decision to make. Yoh is shaman king-if he wanted, he could order a consent out of me. If June wanted, they could run away and get married in secret-it wouldn't matter. What I'm trying to say is…"

"That you were nothing more than a formality they could skip." Anna asked. Ren didn't look at her-if he did, he would be surprised with the vulnerable face she was making.

"Yes…I guess you could put it that way." He managed out, stunned with the way she voiced his thoughts. Suddenly, he felt really better. Lighter. Free, if you wanted. He looked down at her and noticed a strange twinkle in her gaze. Were those tears? Was she about to cry?

"Well…how does that make you feel?" she asked after a while. "I mean…being neglected like that? Did you feel sad?"

"Sad?" Ren snapped "Why should I be? They asked me, so that means they really cared. I cannot be sad about something like that!"

Anna looked away and sighed. Maybe that wasn't exactly the answer she was waiting for. Ren was quiet for some time.

"Anna?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you here….I mean in China? Are you….visiting relatives?"

"Well…" she rolled a stroke of hair on her finger "I thought that I'd save money if…I didn't fly to England."

"Oh, yeah, you're going to Oxford." He said, then it hit him "Anna…are you trying to tell me that you're actually going to…walk to England?"

"Yes." She said so casually as if she was taking a little stroll in the park. Ren looked at her, dumbfound, then burst out laughing. He laughed for real, and couldn't stop. Every time he tried to make something smart out, he couldn't bring himself to say it. His stomach hurt when he finally ran out of breath and sat down on the ground.

"Anna…" Ren said in a faint tone "England's really far away from here."

"So what?" she snapped. Obviously, she didn't see what was so funny about it. Then her expression became insecure "How far away?"

"Well…about two continents…and four seas." He said, after thinking for a while. "It's a long road, Anna. Too long to take it on foot."

"I can manage it." She said in a stuck up manner.

"And…do you have your passport with you?" asked Ren huskily and smirked in a mischievous way "You'll have to cross many borders…and let's not mention the war zones."

"War zones?" she seemed worried

"Some countries are at war. You can't just show up and say "Don't worry, I'm just passing by.". Things don't work out like that."

"Well…" she sighed. He laughed out and got up. "Come on. It's late. My house is near by. We can have dinner, and tomorrow I can get you to an airport."

"But…but…I don't have enough money for a ticket."

At that same moment there was a thunder. Lightning struck and a heavy rain started pouring on their heads. Ren, forgetting all the reserve he had with Anna, grabbed her hand and started running towards his house.

_We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name  
_

The rain was shockingly cold and the house seemed really cozy and welcoming. Since Ren usually sent the servants home at night, they were all alone. He walked her to a big room and started digging out towels and dry clothes.

"Here" he said, handing her some garment "You change, I'll go and get some tea ready."

When he got back he found her standing up, looking curiously at the long robe he had given her. It was dark red, with floral motives embroidered all over the sleeves and skirts. Her hair was loose and she had removed her make-up. Ren thought that she should go out like that more.

"How is it?" he asked, placing the tea pot on the ground "Are you comfortable with it?"

"Yes…thank you very much." She said "It's really nice."

"Glad you like it." He smiled

"I do…it's very beautiful. It's just…"

"What?"

"It's just a little…weird. I've never worn anything so…expensive."

"Expensive?" Ren laughed out "Are you kidding me? This is so old I can't remember who's was it in the first place."

"It's still more elegant than anything I've ever worn." She snapped "Why did you gave it to me?"

"I just thought it might suit you. And besides, I thought that you might not enjoy wearing June's clothes."

Anna frowned.

"Yes…I suppose that's true."

"Why don't you sit down?" he offered her a pillow next to him and poured her a cup of tea "Here…this'll warm you up."

She nodded and took the cup, careful not to spill it. They took a few sips, and then Ren began talking. They talked about casual things-food, movies they saw recently, interesting articles they found in books and magazines. They talked about their friends too, but avoided carefully subjects like Yoh and June. After an hour or so, the two were feeling more at ease and the unpleasant memories were pushed aside.

"So…" Anna said "How come you're not at university, Ren?"

"I will be…but I've been having some…difficulties with the clan." Ren turned his cup in his hands "I had to solve an argument between two families and that took some time."

"Family issues…" she sighed "I know what's it like."

"Indeed." He heard her yawn "I'll go prepare the guest room for you."

"No, no…I'll be fine. I'm not sleepy at all."

"I see. Well…I hope the weather's fine tomorrow. If this rain continues I won't be able to send you to the airport."

"Ren…I really appreciate all that you're doing for me…but I told you, I have no money to buy a ticket."

"I'll lend you some. Don't object, it's nothing." He frowned "Talking about families, I can't believe yours let you go all alone."

She looked away quickly. Anna seemed ashamed. The realization hit him like a tone of bricks.

"They don't know?" she barely nodded. "Anna, do you realize what you've done?"

"I'm a grown person!" she said stubbornly "I can do whatever I want!"

"Anna, they must be worried sick." Ren sighed and sat down next to her "Did you tell anyone where are you going."

She lowered her eyes and suddenly he reached out and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Anna, I can't understand…"

"Then don't!" she snapped "It won't be a novelty for me!"

_I have dreamt of a place for you and I  
No one knows who we are there  
All I want is to give my life only to you  
I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore  
Let's run away, I'll take you there  
_

"Anna…" Ren rubbed his temples, thinking of a reasonable answer "Look, it's not what I was trying to say. Why did you…did you run away?"

No answer.

"Anna, tell me! Did you run away?"

"Yes! Are you happy?!" she snapped at him "I ran away!"

"But why?" he asked "There isn't anything that threatens you!"

She sighed. Then she looked at him. Her face was expressionless, but her eyes were watering.

"Ren…It's just that…" suddenly, she gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. She was trying to stop the tears from falling, but it was worthless. He hugged her and waited her to calm down.

For a few minutes, there was silence. Then Anna spoke, her voice faint and didn't sound like hers.

"It's just something that…"

"Is it about Yoh and June, isn't it." Said Ren with a sigh. He should've thought about it earlier.

"Yes." She just said and rested her head on his shoulder, so very unlike her. Ren just hugged her tighter. Why hadn't he realized that yet? Anna had given Yoh up because she wanted him to be happy, but that didn't mean that she didn't suffer. Ren suddenly felt something like déjà vu, he thought he had done this before…somewhere…maybe even in another life.

"Ren…" she said at last "I'm OK now…you can let go."

Ren pulled away from her and looked down unbelievingly, as if he was seeing her for the first time. Anna was quiet, her eyes fixed on his face in silent astonishment. Lightening struck, the lights went out. She screamed and jumped at him, feeling scared and afraid.

_Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you  
_

Suddenly Anna felt it too. Being there, in his arms, it felt familiar…it felt right. As if she had been there before…and had belonged there. Ren looked at her face, illuminated by moonlight, and it seemed a hundred times more beautiful than any other girl's face he had seen. Suddenly, all came to them. Feeling, memories, not only from this, but from past lives as well. Sadness, happiness, love, relief, all those feelings came like an April flood, washing away all rational thought, leaving them only in a euphoric whirl.

* * *

Rational? What had rational thought to do with it. They didn't think anymore. All they did was feel. He didn't ask her-he knew she wanted it as much as him. He pulled her closer, lifted her face and kissed her, leaving her breathless. She wrapped her arms around his neck and dragged her fingers through his hair while kissing him back. Ren felt really happy-there she was, the girl he waited all his life, in his arms. She loved him, there was no doubt. As much as he loved her. There had been many times in his life when he wondered about her and Yoh-why did those two stay together, why did those complete opposites supported their relationship, could they possibly make thing work? Now, it didn't matter. Who cares about some mistake in the past-the present was what mattered. 

Anna's heart was pounding so hard she felt it would break her chest. She snuggled closer to Ren, as if she wanted to get lost in his arms. That kiss they shared…it was their first and at the same time their lips already knew each other. It was impatient, hurried, passionate-their hunger and desire overwhelmed them.

It was like the storm outside. The mansion was shaken by thunder and lightening, the rain was pouring down violently. It was scary and again, it was beautiful. The darkness made the scenery outside a picture of shades and lights, a magnificent spectacle where only nature's elements acted, where only they were the artists and the world was their canvas.

The house seemed like a mistake in the middle of all that beauty…just like to Ren and Anna their lives until now seemed a waste of time.

At last, they broke apart. In the dark room the only sign of human presence were the breaths they were taking. Anna was lying in his arms, he nuzzled the top of her head. It was wonderful…really wonderful.

"Anna." Ren said after a while.

"Yes?"

"Will you promise me one thing?"

"Yes?"

"Never…never think that you're alone. Never do something so stupid as to run away. I'm here for you, Anna." He looked deep into her eyes and smiled "I'll never let you go."

Anna was speechless. Then she said:

"Only if we never become apart again. Please."

They kissed again. Together forever-it was a promise….an eternal promise.

* * *

A/N-Yeah, yeah, my English is preposterous. Aside from that, I'm content with this story. I enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoyed reding it as much. So...that's all from me, folks. 


End file.
